


The Professor's Confession

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Series: Professor John Winchester [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Female Reader NSFW, Female Reader SMUT, John Winchester NSFW, John Winchester SMUT, NSFW, Professor!John, Professor!John / Female Reader, Professor!John AU, Professor!John NSFW, Professor!John SMUT, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their kiss, reader goes to John for the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Professor's Confession

Rather than sleep, you paced back and forth in front of the couch, trying to think about what you’d say to John when you saw him next, but all you could think about was the kiss, followed quickly by his wedding ring. Slapping a hand against your forehead, you groaned, calling yourself all the negative names in the dictionary reserved for women that got involved with married men. After several hours, having berated yourself enough, you grabbed his leather jacket, and headed out just as the sun began to rise over the treetops. 

* * *

Swallowing the butterflies that were clogging your throat, you knocked on the door. What if she answers the door? What were you going to say? _‘Hi, I’m Y/N and I kissed your husband. Have a nice day.’_ The door swung open just as you raised your hand to knock again.

John stood before you, shirtless, and the top button of his jeans undone exposing the waist band of his boxer briefs. “Y/N, you shouldn’t be here.”

It took several tries to get your voice to work. The patch of chest hair that spread down over his belly made your hands itch. “Y – you forgot your jacket, and I was sort of hoping we could talk. Unless this is a bad time for you.” You peeked into the room looking for signs of a woman.

He sighed heavily, and scratched the back of his head, looking very much like he was going to regret this decision. “Alright, come on in.”

You handed him his jacket as you entered the apartment. There were several book cases loaded heavily with more books than you’d ever seen in one room, save for a library. The furniture was dark, a nice mixture of leather and suede. Family pictures were scattered throughout the room, the majority of them along the wall behind a couch. One picture in particular grabbed your attention.

A young, blonde woman was standing in a field surrounded by flowers of every color imaginable. Hands rest on her swollen belly as she tipped her head back, closing her eyes against the sun.

“That’s Mary.”

The closeness of his voice made you jump. “She’s beautiful.”

“She sure is.”

“Is she your wife?” Clearing your throat, you side stepped before turning to face him.

His voice was thick with emotion. “Yes.”

Shaking your head, you dropped to the couch. “God damn it.” It’s not like it was this giant revelation, he wore a wedding band for Christ sake. “Is she… is she here?”

His brows knit together. “No, she’s in Lawrence.”

“I think I should quit. I’ll schedule an appointment with Roman as soon as –“

“Wait. Why would you do that?”

You gestured to the silver band on his left hand. “That. You’re married, John. You’re a great teacher, and it’s obvious that you love your job. The last thing you need is a scandal.”

John ran a hand over his face as he sighed. “Y/N, my wife is dead. She died in a fire six months before I moved here. I’m not _exactly_ a married man. I’m a widower.”

A different kind of knot formed in your belly. “Oh, God. I… I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“I didn’t exactly lead with it.”

“But… I don’t understand. After we kissed you said we shouldn’t have. I mean, we like each other, right, or am I just misreading things?”

“No, you’re not misreading anything. I like you, a lot. But, I’m your boss, Y/N. Do you know how that might look? Not for me, but for you.” He sat down next to you, elbows on his knees, and fingers laced together.

The fire crackling behind him cast long shadows across John’s face. You covered his hands with one of yours, sweeping your thumb back and forth. “I’m a big girl, John. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Looking at you, he turned his hands over, clasping your hand between his.

Giving a shy smile, you pressed a kiss to his cheek, sighing as his lips brushed against your cheek in return. “John, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

He shook his head, his salt and pepper beard burned into your skin. “I want this.” His mouth was on yours before you had the chance to tell him how badly you wanted this.

With his hands in your hair and at the small of your back, you climbed onto his lap, grabbing at the back of his neck and shoulder as he kissed you almost desperately. A growl built in his chest when you rocked your hips, moaning at the feel of his half-hard cock. John grabbed your ass and pulled as his lips burned a trail down your neck. He nipped and licked at the exposed skin, moaning your name when you arched your back. His mouth was on your breast, the damp heat of his mouth quickly soaked through your shirt and bra.

You pushed yourself harder against him and rocked, groaning almost obscenely as your panties became wet with your slick. He pulled your shirt up and over your head, dropping it to the floor before unclasping your bra with a flick of his wrist. You were all but panting by the time your breasts were exposed to him. He looked up at you with lust blown pupils and cupped your breasts, squeezing them with long fingers that almost reached your clavicle.

His hands fell away as you stood. You kicked off your shoes before your jeans and panties joined the ever growing pile of clothes. Dropping to your knees, you drug your fingers up his thick thighs. You leaned over and kissed his belly, nipping at the slightly ticklish skin as your fingers set about unbuttoning his fly. He raised his hips when you tugged on the band of his black boxer briefs, kicking them away when they pooled at his feet. You grabbed his cock and flicked your tongue over him, swallowing the salty pre-cum that coated the tip.

John’s head fell back as his hips bucked. You pressed your tongue against the underside of his cock, and licked him from bottom to top along a thick vein that pulsed. When you wrapped your lips around him, he moaned low and heavy, licking his lips as you sucked him into your mouth. Your hand worked in tandem with your mouth, stroking what you couldn’t taste. As he wound a hand into your hair, you palmed his balls, squeezing them gently.

When his cockhead twitched at the back of your throat, he grabbed you by the shoulders, and pulled you up from the floor. You covered his cock in your slick when you landed on his lap, your knees next to his hips, and hands on his shoulders. He was panting when he looked at you with hooded eyes. As his hand slid down your stomach you sat up, and grabbed him by the base, working his tip back and forth. He pressed his thumb against your clit as you lowered onto his thick length. Your head fell back as he filled you, and he began thumbing the bundle of nerves when your bodies were connected.

You let out a moan as your body adjusted to him, arching your back when he stroked you harder. His mouth was on your breast, sucking the nipple between his teeth, and twirling his tongue around it almost in perfect synchronization with his thumb. You hadn’t even moved yet and stars were already beginning to burst in your vision. You looked down at him, watching as he suckled your breast. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck, you rocked your hips. He growled against the sensitive skin and bucked his hips, digging his fingers into your hips hard enough that you knew you’d be wearing more marks than just a beard burn.

With every thrust, his balls slapped against your ass, filling the room with moans and grunts of pleasure. He leaned back, and grabbed your hips, pulling you down harder and harder. Your breasts smacked against his chest, nipples dragging through his chest hair, and your hands hurt from holding onto the back of the couch for leverage. The orgasm hit you like a ton of bricks when he tilted his hips a certain way. The air was driven from your lungs as you came, temporarily blinded by an explosion of light behind your eyes. John followed after two, three, four more thrusts, pulsing as you clamped onto him. You collapsed against his chest, and gasped for air as you came down from the most intense high of your life. His heart hammered against your cheek, and every time an aftershock rolled through you, he would hiss through his teeth.

Fingers drug almost expertly along your scalp as kisses were placed on your forehead. You couldn’t help but giggle as his beard tickled your nose. You tipped your head back when he pulled gently on your hair, sighing as he kissed you gently and thoroughly. His beard was soft against your fingertips as they trailed through it on the way to the back of his neck.

Dark, chocolate eyes slowly came into focus as he rubbed his nose against yours. “So.”

“So.”

His nose scrunched as he smiled. “You wanna get some breakfast. I’m famished all of a sudden.”

“Yeah, I could eat.”

Just as you were about to walk out of the apartment, your cell phone buzzed; it was Chuck. “I need to talk to you.”

He sounded worried. More worried than you’ve ever heard. “Where are you?”

* * *

You slid off the motorcycle as soon as John killed the engine. After pulling off your helmet and hanging it on a handlebar, you sprinted into the college, quickly winding your way through the maze of halls to Chuck’s office. You and John rounded the last corner just as Chuck threw a punch at Dick Roman. 


End file.
